Kakashi's amazing birthday!
by Zoey2012
Summary: It's Febuary 14th again, Valentines Day And also Kakashi's Birthday! What has Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto planned for him? Boy x Boy! Mpreg and mentions of Mpreg (male pregnancy) A four-way realationship of Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto ALSO FEATURED IS KAKASHI AND IRUKA'S SON JESSE! YAY! Please read


**Kakashi's Amazing Birthday~**

 **Naruto Fic.**

 **Rated T For safety!**

 **KakaIru + Sasunaru [Kinda a four-way Relationship, Might make more sense Later on]**

 **Kakashi and Iruka already have a 8 year old Son named Jesse**

 **This Fic has Mpreg and mentions of past Mpreg [[Which means male pregnancy!]]**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-**

* * *

Once again Kakashi's birthday had rolled around…February 14th. Ironic really. Outside there was glistening snow everywhere making a crisp crunchy noise upon being stepped on.

Iruka had been wrapping Kakashi's present while their son, Jesse helped. He smiled watching as the 8-year old tried wrapping a black-laced ribbon around the present, He gave up and went back to making his Dad's birthday card. "Just needs a speck more glitter!" Jesse then dumped the remaining glitter container on the card, making a small glitter pile. "There!"

Iruka chuckled and then thought to himself, _'Looks more like a gay marriage celebration card than a birthday card'_

Naruto walked in followed by an unusually happy Sasuke.

"Why are you so happy Sasu?" Iruka asked as he moved closer to them.

"I'm pregnant"

"mmmhmm…"

"Kashi's the father"

"I knew Kashi didn't behave himself the way he said he did the other night." Iruka smirked.

Sasuke blushed furiously, then felt Iruka's lips brush past his own. He almost instantly kissed him back.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you~" Sasuke carefully sat down and wrapped his present.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks; Just beginning to show." He lifted up his shirt to show Iruka his baby bump.

Iruka smiled and kissed it.

"Um…Thank you for uh…letting me sleep for your boyfriend.." He blushed darkly again.

Iruka laughs and kisses him fully this time. "Hey my boyfriend is your boyfriend too~"

When he pulled away Sasu pulled his shirt back down and lightly, gently tied a ribbon around his stomach.

Naruto did the same thing but with his neck instead, he winced as the ribbon skidded roughly against the newly sensitive skin of his neck.

"Hm. It's 7:00pm. Naru could you pick up the cake? Jesse, Let's get you bath done!"

"Can I wear my birthday suit?" The silver-haired boy asked.

Iruka paled , blushing lightly, "W-What?"

"Uncle Genma said I have a birthday suit!"

Iruka's face turned a pretty dark hue of red, making a mental note to smack Genma.

Sasuke was laughing hysterically at the young boy's question.

"It's a different kind of suit Jesse."

"Aw okay!" Jesse lifted up his arms and Iruka picked him up, disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom with his son.

Kakashi came into the quiet house sweaty from his training. He looked around slightly. It was a little unnerving to him because he had grown used to the house being bustling and somewhat noisy because him, Iruka, Sasuke,Naruto and Jesse all lived there. So he wasn't used to the house being so quiet. _This_ quiet. The silver haired man slipped into the shower, After a few minutes he had gotten out with a towel around his waist. Kakashi quietly padded into the bedroom and to the dresser.

After dressing in a pair of dark blue silk boxers, dark green colored jeans, he pulled on a slightly lighter shade of green colored shirt the read: _' **Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke's PROPERTY!'**_ and obviously with his covered eye and new silky black mask that hid his mouth.

He looked over at a small thump near the window where his smallest Ninken-Pakkun had hopped(and fell) through. Pakkyn quickly regained his composure and briskly walked to his boss. Kakashi took the note that Pakkun was carrying in his mouth and scratched behind the pug's dark brown (or black?) ears.

 _'Meet us in the yakuta (hot springs) under the name: Hatake-ish.'_ The only sign of who it was from was a pink heart, followed by a orange fox heart and then a blue heart.

Kakashi's mask shadowed over a bit as a result of the older man smiling beneath it. He slid on his worn uniformish jacket and headed out to the location. He felt fine at first but halfway there he felt his pants becoming tighter as he walked, _'Damn you Iruka'_ he thought without any heat though. The silky black boxers were rubbing against him as he walked, stimulating him. He swallowed hard and stopped at the desk infront of the Yakuta rooms.

"can I help you Sensei?" The young sauna clerk asked, her bright, dazzaling blue eyes, sparkaling beneath her midnight black hair- which was also highlighted with purple streaks.

"Yes I think that my boyfriends-er..Family planned a surprise for me?"

"Name?"

"Hatake-ish" Kakashi blushed hard.

"Oh yes! Private spring and room! Down the path and it's the fourth room on the right! ~Have fun!~"

Kakashi blushed even darker at her semi-teasing voice. He followed her instructions, leaving him behind an orange and red door. The door was a little stuck at first but Kakashi gave it one strong push and it opened relatively easy followed by a popping sound and confetti glittering all over him and the floor.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

 **((That's all I have so far so unfourtunatly this is gonna be a two-shot!))**

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? Meh it?**

 **Please review, subscribe, follow me…**

* * *

 **{P.S. I also have a Naruto Yaoi rp link! The link is in my bio! Or PM me for it!}**

* * *

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**


End file.
